1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a manually operated grater for food products, in particular hard cheese, and for dispensing such products in grated, shredded, or flaked form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art food graters of the container type are commonly used to cut hard food products, such as cheese, into grated, shredded, or flaked form for consumption.
One problem associated with the prior art food graters is that they are of complex design and assembly, thus rendering them complicated to operate, and difficult to dismantle and reassemble for cleaning purposes. Their complex design also results in a limited inner space for receiving the food articles.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a food grater of simple ergonomic design and assembly, which is simple in operation, and which is easy to fill and clean.